


I Thought That Everyone Would Know By Now

by mia_liz



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_liz/pseuds/mia_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding, a clue and surprising support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought That Everyone Would Know By Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, also I don't have a beta for Silicon Valley fics at the moment so sorry if there are some mistakes.
> 
> Authors Note: I want to dedicate this to all the other Silicon Valley fic writers, the past week has been pretty rough my mum was in hospital and my boss was unreasonably angry about this affecting my availability to come to work (don’t even get me started) but all your stories kept me company during the 14 hour days sitting bedside and made it a little less lonely. 
> 
> All your words have meant quite a lot to me, Thank You and I hope you enjoy.

“I’m just saying it’s disrespectful, that’s all. I should be informed of all things that could affect the company” 

Erlich ended his five-minute rampage standing in front of Carla clearly looking for a response.

In her short time at Pied Piper Carla was quickly understanding that even though she was not someone that gave off a whiff of compassion, being the only woman in the house daily meant that she was the person that they would go to for advice. 

This is not something she wanted to encourage, but alas here she was.

“I don’t understand?? Why are you upset? So he went to his boyfriend rather than you for advice, other than the occasional blow job isn’t that what boyfriends are for?” 

Hoping her curt tone and bringing up that thing that was actively ignored by all members of the company but she knew was happening after the first five minutes on the job, would distinguish the conversation quickly.

As expected she was met with a silence that was rarely heard in the word room, even the typing had stopped and all you could hear a murmur of discussion that was Jared and Richard sitting outside.

Gilfoyle, Dinesh and Erlich were looking directly at her with exact same look on each of their faces.

Dinesh’s face slowly turning into a sly smile “whaaaaatt, wait, who, what, wait what are we talking about?” 

Gilfoyle turns in his chair dramatically and rolled towards her desk

“I’m sorry did you just imply that Richard and Jared, the Richard and Jared currently sitting outside discussing budgets and timesheets are together” 

Leaning backwards he pauses with a smile “Oh yeah I can see how you thought that”

“so wait their not, are you sure” 

Lifting her head for the first time in the conversation, if she had been asked to bet her life on whether or not O.J and the boss were fucking well she would have taken that bet “because I’ve walked into a few business meeting that were quite close knit, if you know what I mean”

Erlich interrupts with a stop of his foot “I’m sorry your mistaken and I think we are getting off topic” 

Ignoring him the others continued.

“So wait this whole time you have been working here you have been under the impression that Richard and Jared are bumping boots? That’s amazing” Gilfoyle starts the chuckle.  
“Firstly I feel like I should clarify that as far as everyone else is concerned, all of whom all live in this house, they are not.”  
He pauses “That we know off” 

“but I mean why not?”  
Dinesh interrupted “I mean really and truly aren’t they kind of perfect for each other and before anyone else contradicts me I do recall a late night drinking session with Bighead in which he divulged that Richard does not discriminate vis-à-vis gender”.

“Gentlemen and of course lady, are we all really suggesting what I think we are suggesting” Erlich smiled clasping his hands together gleefully like a sixties cartoon villain, only to be interrupted by the topic of their conversation walking back in from the sun.

“I know I’m repeating myself Richard but you have to take better care of yourself, I’m more that happy to help you with the monitoring of everyday aspects of your health routine such as nutrient consumption and hours of sleep and your doctor sent over referrals for a dietician and a naturopath which I believe in the notes he said that they had discussed you condition and had some ideas on how to help with stress and your night issues…” 

Trailing off Jared realised he had the attention of the whole group which seeing as he was discussing the private health of the CEO was unfavourable, whom had kept walking towards his room rather than pause with Jared. Hearing Richard’s door click closed Jared changed the topic of conversation.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, was their anything I could assist you with?”  
Noticing all the rooms eyes on him, he braced himself for whatever disaster that was coming. 

It must be big seeing they were coming to him first, giving him the job to break it to Richard ‘softening the blow with your calming tone’ Monica had once said to him on a particularly dark day. Erlich was also very quite, which was just down right creepy.

Gilfoyle was the first to speak up “Jared do like boys?” the first response being Dinesh’s head hitting his desk in complete embarrassment of the situation.

“I bed your pardon” 

Jared lips are the only things moving everything else visibly freezes in position like a deer in headlights.

“I’m sorry what?” 

Carla feels like the worst person ever in this moment and sorry she had even mentioned it to Erlich because this wasn’t even funny it was just sad, like Gilfoyle had just thrown iced water all over him.

“Well I was just wondering what you deal is, I mean you officially live here now and are becoming less of the enemy and more of a member of the group” Trying to cover his tracks “I mean it makes no difference, but I still feel like we don’t know you at all”.

Stumbling to catch up with what was happening Jared’s eyes dart back and forth in quick thought.

“Well I appreciate the interest in my person Gilfoyle but…” with every word Jared starts to visually shake a little and by the end of the sentence Carla swore even his ankles were blushing 

“But I... but I feel like this is not appropriate workplace discussion”

As if to choose the lesser of two evils Jared’s eyes dart to Richard’s door and then to the group in front of him. Excusing himself and goes in the opposite direction of both and heads back outside, phone in hand already speaking about appointments before her reached the door.

“Dude I think he though you were hitting on him!” Erlich erupted the second Jared was out of range.

“I mean what was that? Your going to scare the poor guy into a early heart attack” Dinesh’s voice still muffled from still being face first on his desk but hard gesturing wildly at his sides.

“Well the way I see it, is no one has an issue with the idea. In fact the thought of the two of them shacking up, warms all our cold-cold hearts and we know that Richard is up for a possible man on man situation but Jared is an enigma, the unknown variable if you will. And say what you want both could do with getting laid”  
Gilfoyle said while wheeling back to his desk and the noise of typing fills the room again “but you maybe right, I think we need a better plan.” 

Opening a new screen on his computer and starts typing furiously 

“Lets see what we can find out about our friends Jared”.

“You mean Donald” Dinesh replies.

“Yes I mean Donald”.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love some feedback as this is my first ever Silicon Valley fic and had a bit of trouble getting the voices right.
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> EDIT: 24/02/16 I haven't abandoned this story I promise I have more written and will post soon, my mother went into hospital the day after I posted this chapter and my world stopped.  
> But everything is slowly going back to normal and buckle up more chapters coming soon. 
> 
> Thank you for all your reviews and kind words.


End file.
